


I like twitter best

by onepieceofharry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Social Media, Steve Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, the media being good guys for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepieceofharry/pseuds/onepieceofharry
Summary: After the events of civil war Tony's PR team tell him he needs to humanize whats left of the avengers. To do that they make Tony join every piece of social media and talk to the people at least once a day. The thing about the internet though, is that anyone can see it once it's out there, no matter where they are in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just silly fun where Tony can heal and team cap can feel properly guilty for their part in the whole sherbang.

The idea was stupid.

Only a month after returning from the clusterfuck that the public had dubbed ‘civil war’ and Tony was already neck deep in work. Peter had gone back to school while Vision was listlessly floating around the tower, seemingly not even having the motivation to properly walk. Pepper had come back not long after Steve Rogers sorry-not-sorry letter had been delivered, and cell phone dropped to the bottom of his desk drawer to hopefully be forgotten of to avoid temptation. She’d been in hysterics in that carefully controlled way that only Pepper could do, where she went storming into his workshop but just sat down on a stool quietly while she waited for him to talk about it. He loved her, he really did. Dodging calls from Ross was infinitely more fun when Pepper was there to raise her eyebrow at his antics. 

What was not fun was Rhodey. Well, actually Rhodey was always fun, it just kind of put a damper on things when Tony couldn’t even look at him without being consumed with guilt and a desire to fix things. Every conversation went:

“So what do you want for dinner tonight?”

“Whatever you want. Hey, what do you think of repulsors?”

“… repulsors where?”

“On the bottom of wheelchairs of course. Flying wheelchairs. Would be the closest thing to flying cars then wouldn’t it? I’ll get on it.”

“Tony no.”

“Friday, take a note: Flying Wheelchairs.”

Needless to say Rhodey got tired of it. Tony didn’t. Baring basic responsibilities Rhodey was his priority. Rhodey can preach all the live long day about doing what’s right, but Tony knew that he came because Tony asked him to. Rhodey was the one who had no personal motivation in the superhero spat, but got hurt the most personally. Rhodey doesn’t tell him, but Tony can see the way it affects him. Rhodey is the most independent person Tony knows, barring Pepper, and to not be able to walk without bars on either side of him and a spotter behind him is not an adjustment he should have been forced to make.

So that’s how Tony spent his days. Wake up, put out any immediate fires with Stark Industries, check in on Peter, make sure Rhodey ate, plan for the inevitable alien threat that will end all humankind, make sure Rhodey got his physical therapy, try and convince him to go to actual therapy, fail, retire to his workshop until he passes out. He was only half way through his routine when a woman barged into Avengers Tower demanding that she had an appointment and that in couldn’t wait any longer.

Tony was all ready to call the suit because um hello anyone who can break into Avengers tower was a threat when Pepper stepped out from behind the woman with an incredibly scary expression on her face. Something like ‘i-am-very-concerned-and-tired-and-do-whatever-i-say-now-or-face-consequences.’

So, Tony listened to the new lady and wow turns out she’s head of PR of Stark industries. Tony can’t even imagine the stress of that job, and since Tony is probably her point of ire he shuts up and lets her say her piece.

He really shouldn’t have.

“You want me to get a twitter?”

She nods. “And any other form of social media you would be comfortable with but for right now a twitter would be fantastic.”

Maybe the job was just a little bit too stressful, seeing as shes already snapped.

“Um, lady, the reason I’m a PR nightmare is because I can’t keep my mouth shut. I don’t think giving me a faster way to fuck things up is going to help any.”

The woman tuts and pulls a tablet out of nowhere.

“Studies show that certain people view the avengers as an elitist entitled task force with showy colours that distract from the tragedy. Others think it’s a new form a fascism, with capitalist propaganda with you at its center. Others hail you as gods who can do no wrong and when you do it’s the end of times.”

Tony grimaced. Of course she’s snapped if that’s what she has to deal with on the daily.

“Getting you involved in social media humanizes you. It makes you approachable. Me and team want to spin this from ‘war between gods’ into ‘mechanic wanted everyone to get along.’”

His grimace grew more pronounced. “That would take a lot of spinning.”

She nods. “Which is why social media is the way to go. A book would just be grand standing and throw people back to when you were before the whole superhero thing. We need a way to connect to the public and we need it now. I actually thought it would be better if Colonel Rhodes had his own twitter account, seeing as he tests better with focus groups seeing him hold you up would be better than yourself, but I came to you first.”

Thank god she did. The little bastards on the internet were not getting their claws in rhodey-bear. Never.

“This isn’t going to work. I’m going to say something dumb and we’ll be back to square one.”

She scowled. “Don’t talk about anything that matters. Talk about what you had for breakfast or your favourite movie or give them a virtual tour of the tower. I don’t care but we need this mister Stark. The American people are divided on the actions of the leaders of the Avengers and things need to get back to normal for them. Having them get a thrill over Tony Stark being domestic is much better than protests in the street. We need this.”

Okay well put it that ways was there even a choice? It’s not like it will kill him, how hard could it be?

*

Very hard. His head of PR had gotten him an official account and asked him for one tweet (god does the fact that he hates the word mean he’s old?) a day. His first tweet was just ‘Hello’ and that was that. However that was not that considering almost three million people followed that day alone. The responses varied from the ‘hello yourself’ to ‘HOLY SHIT IRON MAN IS ON TWITTER.’ 

When he got up the day after and made himself a breakfast smoothie, he snapped a picture with the caption ‘Breakfast’ and sent that out, refusing to look at any of the responses or let it interfere with his day. When his day was done, however, and he was listlessly ghosting around his workshop, he checked his phone from sheer curiosity. He should have known, curiosity has killed him more times than he can count.

 **Ben Phillippe** @benman23  
I guess having more money than god means @TonyStark doesn’t need to add the ‘official’ :/

 **Aaron** @aaronmaster76  
@TonyStark Trying to keep your girlish figure ;)

 **Rachel becca** @avengemebecca  
@TonyStark You know who else would have liked that smoothie? Captain America. Too bad you killed him, hunh?

Tony reared back, throwing his phone across the room before he could even think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for this fic is welcome. I'm firmly pro-Tony on the accords though just factor that in to your ideas!

‘Tweeting’ about menial things seemed to be equally fascinating and infuriating the public. Tony had made a public statement about the ‘civil war’ way back when but apparently the public statement had left some to be desired. A good portion of people just send death threats to his twitter, while another part rabidly defends him. Many believe the account is fake while even more believe it’s a stupid PR move (it is but Tony won’t give them the satisfaction of being right.)

When the date came to again review and amend the accords in light of certain events, Tony was pushing for more countries to retro-actively give consent to avengers in their borders in light of an emergency, and subtly trying to distance the accords from the US military. Of course, no news coverage wanted to talk about what was actually going on behind the scenes, just gossip like old bitties that the accords were a thing of the past because it didn’t have Captain Americas’ Seal of Approval. Tony would have used the public apathy as an excuse for his actions, but truthfully he was just bored.

Having to listen to Ross talk for thirty seconds would try his patience, thirty minutes was just torture. So maybe it wasn’t a good idea to snap a quick photo of Ross in the middle of literally spitting his words on the first row of people. Maybe it was even worse to then put that photo on twitter with the caption ‘The splash zone.’ Realistically he wouldn’t get in trouble for it. It wasn’t a confidential meeting, the press was welcome the entire time so no one would call for his arrest or anything. And since the press was apparently refusing to cover any more accords related news that isn’t ‘poor Captain America’ well, Tony thought it was his civic duty to share a very pertinent detail with the public.

Coming home to find Pepper staring at him with crossed arms and one eyebrow raised was just the price of patriotism.

*

**Maria Live** @telmelive  
DID THIS REALLY HAPPEN???!!!!

**Senator Bill Hampton** @SenBillHampton  
Completely repulsive. Tony Stark has just proven to be the juvenile that we all remember. Despicable. 

**Irene Bly** @tonyandirene  
YES! Finally some classic tony stark! The politics and war has really brought him down :(


	3. Chapter 3

The backlash of his tweet wasn’t actually that bad. In fact, it seemed to make strides in the direction his PR department was pushing. People either respected him for sharing a ‘piece of his turmoil’ while a few were happy that some ‘lighthearted teasing’ was still allowed in lawmaking. Tony really didn’t care either way but his PR was glowing at the unexpected reaction. They were urging him to ride this wave of support but Tony was content to fulfill his duty with quips about hump day and pictures of the Avengers gym. 

Peter, however, wouldn’t stand for that. The boy wonder was practically glowing with all the good-will towards ‘Mr. Stark’ and wanted to keep the will alive. With enough begging Tony relinquished his phone into the custody of the boy spider and with promises that Peter would use discretion. Peter swore up and down that his only concern was to show the world how great he was, and put it that way how could he refuse?

The first day Peter took a picture of the skyline on the balcony of Avengers Tower, which is how Tony found out about Peters photography hobby. 

The second Peter herded him out the door to brave New York with a hoodie and sun glasses.

“Please Mister Stark! I have school tomorrow and I have to run a few errands.”

“Okay but why do I have to go with you?”

Peter turned a doe eyed look on him.

“I wanted to spend time with you.”

Damn that kid was manipulative. 

A few minutes of tugging at heartstrings and Tony was changing from his three piece suits into his gym clothes. 

If he was honest with himself, Tony was actually a little excited to go out. He couldn’t remember the last time he went out incognito that didn’t involve mortal peril. Peter was as close to a literal ray of sunshine Tony had met and going out and doing things with him was like living in Malibu again.

Peter dragged him out for just a spot of sight-seeing before they went to the grocery store. Tony honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in a grocery store and had the sneaking suspicion it was because it had never happened. Peter was acting particularly sneaky so it was no surprise at all when he got home and eventually checked his twitter to find a picture of him feeling up some fruit.

**Tony Stark** @TonyStark  
When you’re a responsible adult who lets spider-man at his twitter.

**Helix Felix** @hpforlifeoffelix  
@TonyStark omg this is everything. I wish civil war had happened sooner

**Karol Karl** @lolspot43  
See kids! Eat your fruits!

**Marvin** @marvinthemartian  
Doesn’t he have people who do this for him? I would.

**Orlando Hill** @oreolando  
@TonyStark Why is there a hyphen in spiderman? 

Tony rolled his eyes at the question. He only hesitated a second before replying. 

**Tony Stark** @TonyStark  
@oreolando you don’t want to know. But always write to SM with the hyphen or I have to hear about it. 

The name Spider-Man was a point of pride with Peter. He had wanted it to be ‘Spider Man’ with just a space in between (Tony liked to think it was modeled after Iron Man) but the papers started writing ‘Spiderman’ as just one word. 

“Name one superhero that isn’t you that has ‘man’ at the end.” 

“Batman.” 

“Exactly! They’re going to say I ripped off the comics which is so uncool.” 

At the end he compromised with the hyphen and insists upon it whenever Tony happens to write down his superhero name. 

The kid was really too much. He and Rhodey got on like a house on fire and Vision seemed to think he was ‘fascinating.’ Honestly Tony thought he’d only see him if they went superheroing but literally the day after Tony returned from Siberia he’d badgered a great number of people to let him see and confirm Tony’s health. It had been heart-warming having Peter hanging around Avengers Tower, especially seeing as they had to move in because Wanda had put a giant whole through the Avengers compound. That, and the commute for Peter would have been killer if they ever needed him, so the dust had been brushed off a few spare rooms in the tower and voila! A new home for Vision and an old home for the rest of them. 

**Orlando Hill** @oreolando  
Holy fucking shit Tony Stark just replied to me. 

**Orlando Hill** @oreolando  
@TonyStark is spiderman living in the tower? Sir? 

Tony snorted, brought out of his reverie. 

**Tony Stark** @TonyStark @oreolando You forgot the hyphen. But no, he’s got a day job.  
Hmm yes sir Spider-Man is totally an adult. 

**Orlando Hill** @oreolando  
@TonyStark Did you kill Captain America? 

Tightness ceased his heart. Tony rigidly sat there, staring at the top-of-the-line device he had created with his own two hands and looked at the accusing words. It was a common conspiracy theory. The public had been told that there was an altercation in Siberia and that Captain America had escaped with the presumed terrorist Bucky Barnes, but there was a small faction who were convinced that Captain America had been killed and it was hushed up. It worked seeing as there was no sightings or anything, it was like he’d just dropped off the face of the earth. You’d think the rumors would die down with the jail break on the raft but the question still seemed to linger in peoples mind. 

Should he respond? Normally he’d just refuse to answer any questions and let people yell at him through twitter, but he’d been answering all this guy’s other questions. Would not answering make it seem like truth by omission? Then what should he answer with? ‘Don’t ask stupid questions?’ That would be Tony Stark style but it would seem too flippant. It wouldn’t be lying, he hadn’t even been trying to kill Ste-Rogers. He’d only wanted Barnes. 

Exhaustion fell across Tony’s shoulders like a familiar blanket. 

It was wrong, objectively. He shouldn’t have done it. Honestly though, he really doesn’t care. Barnes was nothing but a face and a name before he saw that clip. He was just Rogers’ friend. Someone to look for because Rogers wanted to find him. He wished he’d reacted differently in Siberia, but at the end of the day, trying to kill Barnes would be at the bottom of the list of ‘Regrettable Things to have Happened’ that was those last seventy two hours. 

Unless the guy turns out to be a raging jackass Tony will probably not try to kill him again. 

In the end Tony replied the only way he could think of. 

**Tony Stark** @TonyStark  
@oreolando No 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story that Stan Lee liked the hyphen in the spiderman comics because he didn't want to look too close to superman


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I rewrote what a wanted three times before saying "fuck it"

Steve Rogers was restless.

Putting Bucky back into the ice was hard. Bucky was insistent that it was what he wanted and ultimately Steve had to respect his choice, but after having one friend ripped away from him he was hesitant to let go.

Wakanda was beautiful. The lush greenery made the air clean and crisp which complimented the technology of the same qualities. Everything seemed pure, no hubris to distract. Steve felt it calming after the bustle of New York. The others were having a harder time.

Wanda had taken to Clint quickly, spending as much time as she could with him. Clint liked everyone especially the new guy, Scott. Steve liked to think it was because they were practically the same person. Sam preferred him best which Steve relished in. After Bucky was put in ice and To- Sam was his closest friend. 

Days were spent team-bonding. Steve was confident that there wasn’t any way he could have fixed or changed the events with the accords and how it played out, but it doesn’t mean that getting ripped away from their team by a piece of legislation hurts any less. Scott Lang was missing his child, but seemed to be coping better than Clint. Clint was spending his days trying to get a secure way to contact his family with Wanda trailing after him, trying to comfort him when inevitably the Wakandans refused to test their code against Stark code that was no doubt monitoring his wife’s calls.

Wakanda was peaceful but sad.

“Hunh.” Clint said from where he was absorbed in a tablet.

The living room they had gathered in was crisp and grey. The TV was turned on to the weather channel and everyone was gathered around it seeing as it was one of the few days where the sun disappeared and the rain came down in sheets. The lazy day was companionable and quiet.

“What is it?” Steve asked, setting down his sketchbook.

Clints eyes flitted upwards before returning to the device.

“Seems Tony joined twitter.”

Steve immediately tensed at Tony’s name but just ended up confused at the end.

“It’s a website right?”

Clint nodded returning to his tablet without another word.

Steve stared expectantly at him.

Clint huffed. “Do you want to see?”

Steve nodded, moving to join Clint on the couch. Curiously so did the rest of the team, hovering behind to see the screen.

Clint brought up the page explaining how the little check mark next to a picture of Tony taken by the press means it’s really him.

“So anything he wants to tell the world is called a ‘tweet.’ He can tweet pictures, videos, etcetera. So here this is the most recent one.”

**Tony Stark** @TonyStark  
40 years and buying birthday presents never gets any easier.

Steve felt a strange rush. Months without knowing what was going on aside from what the local news reports and now he had a direct line to Tonys’ thoughts. 

Clint scrolled down and Steves’ heart lurched.

There was a picture of Tony, curled up on the couch, dressed in a beige sweater he’d never seen Tony wear, completely asleep.

**Tony Stark** @TonyStark  
Nap time! Curtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! ;)

Everyone tensed at such a vulnerable image that the Tony Stark they know would never _ever_ let anyone see, let alone the world.

Clint frowned and looked at the replies.

**Neil Grays** @NGIL  
I like how he used to be all sex! Debauchery! Money! Now he’s just a tired old man.

**Lyssa Burt** @analyss54  
My smol little superhero :’( he just wants to rest

**Henry Abergine** @auber8ine  
Honestly I said the same thing fifteen years ago but if I had to pick a guy

Steve recoiled from the… strange responses from the public when Clint refreshed the page.

**Tony Stark** @TonyStark  
From now on any tweet from Spider-Man will end in (SM)

**Oran** @heliog80  
@TonyStark why doesn’t spiderman just get his own account?

Clint hummed, losing interest in the account and switching to the news. The rest of the team dispersed, shuffling off with vague comments of ‘attention-seeking’ and ‘where does he get his clothes?’ Steve left for his room, feeling strangely shaken by what he’d seen. 

It wouldn’t be long before he would pick up a tablet himself and see just what exactly Tony had been sharing with the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so its been a while eh? Thank my friend thuyeba for getting me to remember I have a fic here to finish. also this chapter goes a bit deeper into the accords and im firmly pro-accords so...

“Please Mr. Stark!”

Tony breathed out slowly through his nose as he pressed the receiver to his ear. Peter had been going on about getting his crack PR team to get him his own twitter account, and Tony was not impressed with the idea. Sure twitter turned out to be enlightening and even a little fun, but it also opened him up to a world of filth that was ‘trolls.’ Telling people to kill themselves is fun somehow? Nope, no siree, Peter doesn’t need that in his life and Tony refuses enable that kind of harassment.

“You know, I gave you a way to contact me in case of an emergency, not to beg for a twitter account.”

Tony heard huffing on the other end and rolled his eyes. 

“It is an emergency Mr. Stark! After that news article people are being more stupid than usual!”

Tony snorted but couldn’t deny it. The so called ‘rogue avengers’ had been spotted all over East Asia being both heroic and general nuisances. It had lit a new fire under the public to again rehash every single detail of the civil war and generally send both extreme hatred and love Tony’s way. Of course Peter being the hero he is wants to protect Tony’s name but it would take the world ending for Tony to even consider giving Peter an account. Tony told him as such.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter whispered. Unbidden, the image of Peter’s glassy-eyed adoring gaze looking up at him entered his mind. 

“Hanging up now Peter! I’m allergic to that kind of talk and Rhodey’s here so I have to go!”

Tony cut the call without listening to the protests and walked into the living room where Rhodey was already setting the take-out on the coffee table.

“Hey.”

Rhodey nodded in greeting, laying out the utensils. 

Tony frowned, taking a seat and waiting patiently for Rhodey to finish the busy work and just come out and say what he wanted to say.

He didn’t have to wait long.

“I think I want a twitter account.”

Tony groaned, reaching for the box of chicken fried rice.

“I’m serious Tony. Spidey and I have been talking and I think it’s a good idea.”

“When have you ever had a conversation when I wasn’t in the room?”

“You need someone to defend you, since you won’t defend yourself.”

“Seriously, he’s only over like, once a week.”

“I’ve already spoken to the air force and your PR team and they all gave the green light.”

Tony balked.

“Please Tony.”

Tony stuffed his mouth full and didn’t reply. Rhodey was a grown ass man and if he wanted to wade into the shit storm that was the internet he really didn’t need his permission, though he might need his PR team to get certified. Really, the fact that he was asking for permission was more of a courtesy. But Tony really didn’t want to give it. Rhodey was his best friend who no one ever really had a bad thing to say about his entire life. He goes out there and defends Tony then people will harass him, there’s no question.

“Rhodey it’s just a dumb PR ploy and I don’t need you butting in-”

Rhodes gave him an unimpressed look.

“-But fine, if it means so much to you then I can set one up.”

Rhodey shot him a satisfied look before pulling out his phone.

“Really? You already made one?”

Rhodey grinned before it melted into a grimace.

**Alexandria Bull** @Alexiab2ll  
The only fucking reason Stark was behind the accords was because he felt guilty after sokovia.

Rhodey snorted, “Hmm… maybe that’s why they called it the Sokovia Accords! What a revelation! I need to tweet this.”

“Rhodey.”

“As if the _motivation_ behind the act matters more than the act itself. ‘Oh I’m sorry officer, you see I killed this man for love which makes me innocent.’”

“Rhodey.”

“Like Captain Assholes’ motivation was any more noble. Like Barnes is worth more than the world.”

“ _Rhodey._ ”

Rhodey reared back at the tone in his friend’s voice, looking up from the hundreds of tweets he’d been scouring.

Tony grit his teeth. It wasn’t Rhodey’s fault. In the worst of his moments he’s picked apart every possible reason cap, and anyone, could have against the accords. Everything from ‘this is Captain America and he says no’ to ‘this would upset the political climate’ and every time he’s picked them apart so easily it makes him want to scream. But in the end it doesn’t matter. In the end, Rhodey is still hurt.

“Tony.”

Tony shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

“It’s fine Rhodey. I’m just tired.”

Rhodes snorted, gently pushing Tony’s shoulder. “Now I know somethings wrong. Tony Stark admitting weakness is a bad sign.”

A smile tugged at Tony’s lips but didn’t quite form.

Oh shit now Rhodey looked even more concerned.

“Tony,” Rhodey whispered, ”can you tell me?”

Ugh. 

Tony groaned, reaching for whatever food was in front of him.

“Just leave them alone. They don’t know what they’re talking about. No reason to fight with a kid about something they don’t understand.”

_The egg rolls are really good._

“Really?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “’Really’ what Rhodey?”

Rhodes shuffled closer.

“That isn’t everything Tony.”

“There’s just no point in fighting people over this Rhodey. Trust me, people who support Rogers are the minority.”

Rhodey let out a noise that was distinctly long-suffering.

“Please tell me.”

He really didn’t want to. Rhodey had enough on his plate, but the thing with Rhodey is that once he thinks there’s a problem he won’t let it go until it gets fixed.

Letting out his own brand of a long-suffering sigh, Tony caved.

“It’s just…they have a point.”

Rhodey looked around like Tony had just given him whiplash.

“Not about the accords. About me.”

_Wow, I really shouldn’t have said that. Honey-bear looks ready to fight someone._

“Not! Like! I should die or whatever, just that they’re right. I wanted the accords because someone died because of me and I felt like shit. I wanted the accords because my friends were threatened. I didn't understood why other people would want the accords. I never truly understood what everyone was thinking when they protested the avengers. That’s it.”

Rhodey raised an eyebrow.

“Wanting to protect your friends doesn’t make you a bad person Tony.”

Tony’s lip curled, putting his food down carefully. “Really? Because last time I checked Steve fucking Rogers was only trying to save his buddy.”

Rhodey threw his hands up. “You know there’s a difference Tony!”

Tony rolled his eyes and balled his fists on his knees. Rhodey was over-protective at the best of times and after Siberia he became insufferable. Unfortunately Tony couldn’t really call him out on it considering Tony was just as bad with Rhodey’s new condition. But really? Rhodey’s the one who couldn’t walk away. Who didn't walk away.

“So what, you understand now? Is that it?”

Tony looked at him strangely.

“You said you didn’t understand why people protested. So what do you understand now?”

Shame forced his head down while dread curled in his stomach. 

“Fear.” 

Rhodey exhaled slowly, grabbing Tony’s knee and urging him to continue.

“They’re so afraid, Rhodes. Everyone. They’re afraid of _us._ And I didn’t-I couldn’t empathize because I was on the other side. I trusted my team to do good but-“

“-but now you can’t. Now you’ve had the strength of the avengers turned against you. And it’s scary.”

Tony pursed his lips and nodded. It was embarrassing to admit, but watching the ‘Rogue Avengers’ committing the exact same crimes they used to flaunt together under the banner of ‘superhero’ was jarring. Watching them from halfway across the world knowing that he couldn’t help, or couldn’t help stop them filled Tony with a terror he couldn’t really describe. A helplessness that causes cold-sweats and nausea every time he turned on the news. _This_ feeling is what caused people to decorate poster board and scream in the streets and Tony couldn’t blame them. 

“So what? You deserve the death threats because you couldn’t understand what they were _feeling?_ Tony, c’mon man, you know that’s not right.”

Tony looked away, wanting to get up and pace but not feeling right knowing Rhodey couldn’t do the same.

“You can’t fight everyone Rhodey, and you’ll wear yourself out trying.”

Rhodey huffed, muttering to himself. Tony leaned in trying to catch the tail end of his sentence but Rhodey planted a hand against his face and pushed him away.

“Tony, I’m not looking to fight everyone. Some people just won’t listen to reason. But you deserve to be defended Tony. People should know that if they send batshit insane harassment your way they will meet a quick and quipy reply from their favourite disabled superhero.” Rhodey finished with a grin.

Hearing Rhodey admit his condition for the first time sucked any will to fight right out of Tony. It was months after the accident and all the physical therapy in the world wasn’t going to get Rhodey his ability to walk, giving Tony the many excuses to expand on the exo-skeleton part of the iron suits that would grant Rhodey the ability to walk, but it wouldn’t be the same. Admitting that, just proving that he’s facing the reality of the situation struck Tony dumb.

Rhodey smiled tightly, looking into his eyes for a moment before nodding, and turning back to eat their meal in silence.

“So, I think this is good as any for my first tweet.”

Tony looked up with a noodle hanging from his mouth trailing to the chopsticks that are dug into the to-go box as Rhodey leaned in and there was a shutter sound. Blinking, Tony narrowed his eyes at the tiny screen with the unflattering photo of himself next to Rhodey’s wide smile.

**Colonel James Rhodes** @ColJRhodes  
Dinner with my best friend @TonyStark

**Hannah Heart** @Heart4me  
YEEEEEEEEEEES. IVE BEEN WAITING FOR MY FAVE TO GET A TWITTER!!!! FTW WAR MACHINE!!!

**Asad Amil** @AsAD420dadd  
Loving the trend of making Tony Stark look like an idiot  >:) #fuckhim

**Sophia Garcia** @sophiecutie578  
Oh my god. Best friends? This is adorable and I need more of it in my life #ProtectSuperFriendships2k17

**James Kennedy** @KenGuyhbu65  
So are they, like, gay? Was this a date? Lol straight people don’t have dinner together


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello and welcome to me frantically trying to save clints character. This chapter sucks balls but clint barton deserves better than what the mcu did to it

**Tony Stark** @TonyStark  
Daryl Wilson, 28, and Bailey O’Reilly, 34, are suspected of treason and building weapons of mass destruction with intent to commit acts of terror. If you have any information please contact your local police station or The Avengers helpline at 212-903-5678

Steve looked up from the where he’d been scrolling through Tony’s latest tweets at the sound of a door opening. Tony posted frequently now, almost three times a day, and for some reason Steve couldn’t help but read every single one of them. Sam had said something about keeping an eye on things but Steve really didn’t think staring at an aesthetically pleasing picture of an ice cream cone was especially helping him in the fight against the establishment.

“Steve?” Clint’s voice called from the door to his room. “Can I come in?”

Steve’s lips twitched. “You’ve already opened the door Hawkeye. Might as well come on in.”

Steve heard the shuffling as the door closed once again.

“What’s up?” Steve asked as Clint finally rounded the corner of his apartment.

Clint looked…Clint looked _awful._ His eyes were red-rimmed and sunken, while his body seemed to be trying to curl in on himself. He clutched a satellite phone in his hand pressed to his chest and his other curl into his pant leg.

“What happened.” Steve ordered the archer, easily slipping into Captain America.

Clint shook his head.

“Laura’s mad.”

Steve slowly allowed the tension in his body to drain, deliberately softening his tone for the obviously devastated man.

“Well I mean, you told her you were going didn’t you?”

Clint nodded, turning away from Steve’s scrutiny.

Steve sighed. “Sit down before you fall down Barton.”

Clint consented, falling gracefully into the duvet and still refusing to meet Steve’s eye. Steve pursed his lips and walked the length of the room to settle next to his friend.

“What happened, Clint?”

Clint’s chin trembled just a little bit as he replied, “I shouldn’t have come.”

Steve put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. “You thought you were doing the right thing.”

Clint gave a wet laugh. “No I didn’t. Not really.”

Steve grip tightened as he peered around at Clint. The archer was flush with shame, his hands shaking ever so slightly where they were clenched in his lap around the phone. Steve turned Clint towards him just a bit to get him to continue.

“I…Steve I didn’t care. I really didn’t give a fuck about the politics and the bullshit. I didn’t care that we were going to be fighting our friends. _Fuck,_ I didn’t even care I was going to fight _Nat!_ ” 

Clint paused, taking a breath. “I just wanted back in the game. Wandering around a ranch playing catch with my kids was good. More than good. But I was going crazy, Steve. I have these highly advanced skills that make me one of the deadliest people in the world and I was stuck fixing tractors. It…god it sounds so fucked up but after shield fell? After Ultron? I kept waiting to get a call. I kept waiting for you guys to need back-up so I could strap on my bow and go save the world. When you finally called? I didn’t even care. I could not have given less of a shit about whatever drama was going on. I just wanted out Steve.”

Steve dropped his hand and let himself absorb what Clint had said. He didn’t want to be here. Well, none of them wanted to be here but Clint wasn’t here for the right reasons. He had left his family behind for the thrill of being a superhero. Steve swallowed the instinctive revulsion. It sounded awful but even more awful was the realization that Steve could empathise. He can’t imagine his life without the fight. _The Soldier_ Ultron had called him. He knew now that the path of a white picket fence wasn’t for him, but what if he hadn’t? What if he’d found a dame and settled down. Would he be exactly where Clint is? 

“Okay.” 

Clint jolted. “Okay? What’s ‘okay’ about it Steve?”

Steve breathed deeply, centering himself. “There’s nothing we can do about that now. I…I don’t know how to help you on that front but I _can_ help get you home.”

Clint choked, letting a little giggle through. 

“Not even Captain America can change the minds of the governments of the world. We had a whole ‘war’ over it Steve,” he finished, rolling his eyes at the weird-ass name the public had dubbed their brawl in the airport.

Steve grinned, patting Clint on the back before rising to his feet.

“Tony can. That’s something we also proved in this whole mess.”

Clint grimaced. “Did we?”

This time it was Steve who rolled his eyes. 

“It’ll be fine Clint. I’ll take care of it. Everything is going to be fine and you can patch things up with the missus when you get home. We’ll talk about your problems then. Maybe a mission a month?”

Clint perked up, but still looked dubious.

“Whatever you say cap.”

Clint left then, and Steve was proud to note the much better posture on his way out. Feeling slightly better to have helped his fellow avengers without violence, Steve reclaimed his abandoned phone and checked the update on Tony’s twitter.

**Tony Stark** @TonyStark

Forgiveness is like jam. It can be sweet, but mostly it’s just sticky and makes a mess. Why I personally prefer peanut butter. It’s much saltier. 

...Okay so that didn’t bode well.


End file.
